


【希卡利X托雷基亚】夜色下的蓝风铃

by Chenyijia



Category: Ultraman Mebius, ウルトラマンタイガ | Ultraman Taiga
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenyijia/pseuds/Chenyijia
Summary: 收养/师生/有血缘关系的叔侄，时间线混乱，部分角色修改年龄我流ABO设定+我流光之国设定，两人双Aooc，灵感来源于《AOI FURIN》两个无比相似又完全不同的蓝族一步一步突破禁忌障碍向对方走进的故事。
Relationships: Ultraman Hikari/Ultraman Tregear, 希卡利/托雷基亚
Kudos: 4





	【希卡利X托雷基亚】夜色下的蓝风铃

放学后的大片人流中，一人独行的托雷基亚有些格格不入。他穿过成群结队的人们之间的缝隙，疾步走着，像飞跃在树木枝丫间的小鸟儿。  
今天是周五。按照约定，放学后是要去冒险的，但这次，他拒绝了朋友泰罗一起出去玩儿的邀请。泰罗一拍脑袋，恍然大悟，让他放学了赶紧回家，不然就来不及了。  
事情还要从这周一的大课间说起。嘴馋的泰罗突然戳了戳在整理笔记的同桌托雷基亚，说：“诶，我听哥哥们说，地球上的人会在过生日的时候吃蛋糕，就是我上次给你带的那个。那是艾斯哥哥给我做的，可好吃啦，是不是？”  
托雷基亚想起对方曾分享给自己的那块蛋糕，回味了下那个味道，问：“就是那种甜甜的、外面裹着奶油的糕点类食物吗？”  
“对呀！”  
“原来在地球上还有这样的习俗啊，你的哥哥们好厉害。”托雷基亚若有所思地说着，同时打开光脑，在搜索引擎上查找起来。他记得……那个日子应该就是在最近几天。  
泰罗饶有兴致地看他在光屏上点来点去，说：“那是当然！不过你叔叔希卡利老师也很厉害啦。”  
“他现在又不在科技局当长官了。”托雷基亚满不在意地说，手指点开那人的百科，下拉到出生日期那一栏。嗯，找到了，就在五天之后。  
“但是他的发明造福了许多人啊，大家都不用担心会有同伴死去了。”泰罗颇为不赞同地说。  
“他可不那么以为。”托雷基亚摇摇头，“不然他也不会辞职来学校教书。再说了，不死不灭就一定是好事情吗？我猜他的科技局生涯里最满意的发明是控制发/情/期的抑制剂，而不是生命固化。”  
“你总是想得那——么多。”泰罗趴在自己桌子上，刚准备补觉，就被托雷基亚喊起来，接着从鼻子哼出一声“嗯？”  
淡蓝色的手指点了点显示器上那个花里胡哨蛋糕的图片。托雷基亚问：“泰罗，你可不可以帮忙问一下你的艾斯哥哥，就问……他能不能教我做蛋糕？”  
“做蛋糕？”泰罗顿时来了兴致，十分豪爽地应下这事，“他应该会乐意的！我们可以一起去找他！”  
这天放学后，他们结伴来到泰罗第五个哥哥艾斯的家。在听他们说明缘由后，艾斯哥哥点点头，微笑着答应了。于是，后来的周二到周四里，一放学，托雷基亚就拉着泰罗往艾斯家跑。  
现在，托雷基亚心里惦记这事，脚步更快了，回家已是气喘吁吁。他从自己房间里吃力地抱出一个大箱子来到厨房，把里面的一件件厨具和材料拿出来。当然，这些都是艾斯好心借给这个可怜孩子的，因为希卡利实在不会享受生活。举一个最简单的例子，这个家里，买房时送的冰箱到现在甚至都没通过电。  
在那次超新星爆炸中失去太阳、自行建造等离子火花塔后，他们这些人类受射线影响进化为奥特曼，已经不需要食物和水了，但大多数人仍对那些美味念念不忘。因此，光之国的餐饮业还保持欣欣向荣的状态。不过，希卡利显然不是贪口腹之欲的人，他还在科技局工作时，曾有过连续几个月闷在隔离实验室不出门的记录，最后昏倒了还是让下属们给抬出来的。  
当然，这些事情，托雷基亚并没有亲眼目睹过，全是他让泰罗帮忙从佐菲那儿打听来的。  
他把蛋清蛋黄分离，放入牛奶与玉米油。动作中的手很稳，眼睛时不时看向自己在艾斯哥哥那记的笔记，仔细核对配方。虽然昨天就做的非常熟练了，但下手还是十分小心，毕竟材料和时间都不允许他失败。  
很快完成了，托雷基亚震震蛋糕胚模具，将它放进烤箱里。盯着烤箱上的透明窗子，他歪着头，发了会儿呆。  
他想：根本不吃饭的希卡利家里居然有烤箱？稍微有点不可思议……  
他静静地看着蛋糕胚长高又回落。  
“叮。”  
好了。  
托雷基亚取出蛋糕胚，将它横着片成三片，分别抹上打发好的奶油，仔细堆叠起来，再在外面又裹上一层奶油后，拿起装有蓝色奶油的细裱花袋在那上面小心翼翼地画上一个Q版的头像，再用花体字写下“生日快乐”。  
完成。  
有些遗憾的是，挂钟一直走到夜里十一点五十分，这个精致的生日蛋糕也没能迎来今日的寿星。在等待的期间，托雷基亚把这几天来为了学做蛋糕而耽误的笔记全补好了，又写完这个周六日的作业。除了那个蛋糕，一切都和平常他一个人呆在家时没什么区别。  
希卡利总是很忙，偶尔才能在家陪陪他。说是陪，其实只是呆在书房里各做各的罢了。托雷基亚总会不自觉地窝在沙发上看书，在书桌上写写画画的希卡利抬头见他姿势不对便开口提醒他注意保护视力，再低头继续自己的工作。要么就是托雷基亚完成自己的作业后拿给正在做课件或写教案的希卡利看，希卡利在那上面勾勾画画后再还给他。仅此而已。作业能够提前被批改，这就是目前学生时代的托雷基亚身为希卡利老师的侄子的唯一特权了。  
秒针带着分针向前走，分针拉着时针慢慢动。时间是不可逆的，托雷基亚想。  
既然是生日蛋糕，不在生日里吃的话，就没意义了。他刚准备端起它丢掉，就听见门外一阵动静，于是连忙把蛋糕放在一旁，朝玄关处跑去。  
“希卡利叔叔！”他欣喜地打开门，发现是两位邻居路过，笑容变得有些尴尬，抓住门把就要合门。  
“托雷基亚——先别关门——”  
他朝声音来源处看去，见到希卡利从远处飞跑着过来。  
来人一边把他推进屋里一边拉上门，嘴里说着：“抱歉抱歉，科技局那边儿有点事，我去处理了一下，所以回来晚了。”  
托雷基亚在暗处挪了挪嘴，心说：你不是辞职了吗？怎么还管这么多事，他们又不给你发工资的。  
冷白色的灯光落在两人身上，反而被一深一浅的蓝染上色彩，更寒了。  
希卡利瞥了一眼钟表，发现这可不是身为中学生的托雷基亚应该站在这里的时间。他说：“怎么还没睡？”随口一问，语气里稍有些责备。  
“啊、这个……对了，现在几点了？过十二点了吗？”托雷基亚拉着希卡利的胳膊往里走，说，“还没，得快点儿点蜡烛了！”  
“这是什么？”希卡利指着桌上带有自己头像的食物问道。  
“蛋糕。泰罗听他的哥哥们说地球人过生日都要吃蛋糕的。”顿了顿，他又补一句，“我打赌你没吃过。”  
希卡利了然地笑笑，知道托雷基亚是为了他才等到这么玩的，他感激道：“谢谢你，托雷基亚。如果不是你的蛋糕，我都不记得今天是我的生日。事实上，活的时间长了，生日不生日的，其实和普通的日子没什么区别。”  
将几根数字形状的蜡烛插在蛋糕上面，托雷基亚赌气似的说：“那下次就不给你过了，反正也没区别。”  
“这么说起来，两千多年来我也没给你过过一次生日。”希卡利说着，伸手调整了一下被托雷基亚故意插歪的蜡烛。  
“知道就好，希卡利叔叔，你这个监护人太不称职了。不过今天的寿星是你。这是我专门为你做的。”蛋糕的制作者特别强调了这一点，“专门”二字咬得很重，并抓住希卡利的双臂让他坐在椅子上，自己再坐在他的大腿上，就像小时候那样。希卡利早已习惯托雷基亚从小到大的怪毛病——突然的亲近或莫名的疏远，加上两个人都是Alpha，他并未察觉已是少年身姿的托雷基亚坐在他的膝盖上有何不妥。这个敏感孩子的用心之作令他很开心。  
托雷基亚将蜡烛点燃，拿起一旁的纸质红色王冠环成一个圈儿扣好，扭头把它戴在了希卡利的头上，正好卡在对方人鱼状耳朵的缝隙里。看希卡利那有点滑稽的模样，他笑了，随即意识到坐在对方腿上又扭头的距离实在太过暧/昧，甚至能隐约闻见来自希卡利的信息素的味道，他微微起身，准备坐到一旁。而希卡利则不以为然，环住他的腰，把托雷基亚重新搂回自己的怀抱，问：“接下来是不是该把这些蜡烛吹灭？”  
“是的，所以吹吧。”托雷基亚被搂得有些不自在，因为对方身上那白檀香味儿的信息素正往他鼻子里钻。  
希卡利把头顶的寿星王冠摘下，扣在托雷基亚头上，说：“一起吧，算是补给你的。”  
“叔叔——”怀里的小家伙不满地扭头，激动得差点亲上后面的人，说，“你拿我给你做的蛋糕补给我？！”  
说话时呼出的气息拍打在下巴上。希卡利想，也许是离得太近了。于是便挺直上身，轻轻按着托雷基亚的后脑往前推，同时倾斜身体，将脸凑到怀中之人的颈肩旁边，转移话题道：“我们快吹吧！一、二、三——”  
“呼。”一大一小两个蓝族鼓起腮帮，吐出气息，吹灭了这些蜡烛上跳跃的火焰。  
白檀与蓝风铃的味道在空气中纠缠交织。  
“生日快乐，希卡利！”托雷基亚拍拍手，坐在希卡利的腿上晃了两下，就起身离开了，“我去拿刀子把它切开。”  
“没大没小。”希卡利收回环抱的双手，小声抱怨了句。只是那语气听起来宠溺的成分要比责备多不少。正如他所说，活得久了，就察觉不出来哪天和哪天有什么不一样。唯一的变化就是日历上一天天增长的数字。在平淡而充实的生活里，向前走着。不知不觉间，哥哥的儿子或者说他的小侄子已经在他家住下两千多年了。他刚把托雷基亚接过来的时候，这小子才三千七百多岁，现在长高不少，快要六千岁，马上就能成年了。  
“我来了！”托雷基亚用刀把蛋糕切成均匀的块，再用刀面托起它稳稳地在盘子里放下，将其推到希卡利面前，“喏。”  
“谢谢。”


End file.
